The purpose of the Alcohol Outreach Services Program is to form working partnerships with agencies, organizations and the community itself to find and to help the alcoholic and his family to become informed about the disease, to find the help he needs and to receive that help once he decides he wants it. The enclosures in this packet will more fully explain the complete change of direction of this program.